


The Queen Transmigration System

by TwilightQueenMZ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Different Worlds, Dimensions, Eventual Romance, EvilQueen, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Femslash, LGBT, Magic, Perks, System, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightQueenMZ/pseuds/TwilightQueenMZ
Summary: Regina, having lost Henry as well as Emma, who she thought she was starting to fall for, decides to leave town. Sick of everyone, including her son, brushing her off or avoiding her altogether... now, if only this system could do the same and let her get a tan.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything!
> 
> (A/N) So I love Regina or the Evil Queen from OUAT, and I love system type fics. So here this is, which won't take place in Storybrooke but I'm sure Regina will return there eventually...

**XxXxXxX**

Sighing, Regina stared out at the ocean water before her. The umbrella above her, blocking out the sun as she rested in a beach chair.

"Love is sacrifice..." Regina murmured softly, holding up a small locket, a picture of Henry and her inside. "I hope you find everything you're looking for with Emma."

With those words, Regina pulled back her arm and threw her last reminder of Henry into the ocean. All that remained were her memories, ones that she wouldn't remove, but knew would fade over time... Eventually.

A week prior, Regina Mills had finally left Storybrooke for good this time. After all, what good was staying in a place where she was unwanted? Even her son refused to see her and chose to stay with his grandparents and Emma. Which hurt Regina far worse than the time Henry hated her right after the curse was broken. At least then, he acknowledged her and didn't pretend she no longer existed along with Emma and the rest of the town.

So having enough, Regina decided to leave. It was time for her to live her own life finally, find her happy ending. Away from her past and all the reminders of her failures... And away from Emma. Who Regina had considered a friend, and thought the both of them were possibly growing a little closer than that. Something that Regina would have never thought possible, considering how she treated Emma when the woman first arrived in Storybrooke, Henry beside her.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. Emma had seemed just to ignore the tension between them and hooked up with the pirate of a people. Alienating Regina and, in turn, causing the town to do the same, the sheep having no thoughts of their own, following the Savior's behavior.

Hearing a small beep, Regina was brought out of her memories and turned to the noise. "What..."

Looking all around her, Regina saw nothing but black space. The beach she was on somehow disappearing as she was lost in her head, reminiscing. Something that should be impossible as there was no magic once out of Storybrooke, even her sister's monkey summons, could only last so long once leaving the town borders.

**Regina Mills, also known as the Evil Queen, you have been chosen for the Queen's Transmigration System.**

Seeing a glowing light appear in front of her, Regina sat up, staring at the light source. "Who... no, what are you?"

**Answering the host's question, I am the Queen Transmigration System. A system meant to strengthen and ferry the host across multiple planes. Helping you accomplish your goals as well as any wish you may desire.**

"Any wish?"

**Yes, as long as the points requirement is met.**

Regina raised a brow, growing more and more interested by the minute. "I assume there's a way to earn points then."

**Points may be earned by accomplishing tasks. When you have gathered enough points, they may be used for the lottery, or to purchase an item from the system shop.**

"May I see the system shop?"

**Of course, host.**

A split second after the system's words, a black screen with pictures and silver lettering appeared in front of Regina.

_Immortality, Magic, technology, life, physiques, summons, food, perks..._

Regina read some of the tabs at the top of the screen, a scroll option next to it. Clicking it, Regina smirked as more options started flying across the screen, the list seemingly infinite, which would make sense if the system could indeed travel to other planes.

_The shop does seem to have everything... Now, if only the prices were a little better._

Immortality alone was more than a billion points, something Regina knew would take far too long even to try to attempt and get it. Anyone foolish enough to do so would most likely spend their entire life and still fail. Thankfully, however, not everything was that unreasonable. Food, for example, depending on the dish, was only a point or two.

"Do I have any points now?" Regina asked, pulling her eyes away from the mouthwatering pictures of seafood dishes to look at the system.

**Yes, you have 10,000 points, but for your first use, they must be used for the lottery.**

"...I assume the first use is 10,000 points."

**Yes, host, would you like to start the lottery?**

Frowning, Regina nodded her head.

_There must be a way I can gain points quickly other than completing tasks. Ending up in a word without money or magic is going to be quite tricky._

A giant spinning wheel appeared in front of Regina. Names of items, perks, foods, etcetera, appeared on the wheel, while a glowing red button on a pedestal rose from the floor.

_Improved human physique, seafood collection, improved mind, random power ability, meat lovers collection random item, $500,000_

Regina read a few of the options and pressed the button. "I better not get food, that would be a significant loss of points."

**The lottery is always fair, and all prizes are equal or greater than what is written. The food prize is a collection of food, so the seafood collection is every single seafood dish from a world of your choice.**

"Hmm..." Regina hummed and nodded her head thoughtfully, not looking away from the spinning wheel. "I see."

One spin...

Two spins...

Three spins...

Four spins...

Finally, on the fifth spin, the wheel started to slow down, sliding past the food collections before coming to a stop on the sixth spin.

**Congratulations host, on acquiring the improved human physique.**

"Not bad." Regina smiled slightly. She had seen the improved human physique in the shop for around 100,000 points. So getting it for only 10,000 points wasn't bad at all.

Seeing a mirror pop up, Regina moved over to it and checked out her appearance.

She was dressed in a dark purple bikini, with small gold stud earrings and a spider necklace she had enchanted before leaving Storybrooke.

Regina's skin was also lightly tanned, her black hair making her skin look lighter, and her brown eyes seemed to be a softer shade now that she was away from everyone. Surprisingly, however, she looked younger with some slight, very slight muscles on her body.

"Why do I look to have regressed in age?" Regina questioned softly, touching her cheek.

**You are now in your late twenties host. When arriving on another plane, you will age and may or may not die depending on when you choose to leave. But when you return, you shall look precisely like this, the same way you looked when entering a new plane.**

"Then why have immortality potion in the shop? Based on your words, I'm already technically immortal."

**Some worlds require hundreds of years to complete. Your human lifespan would not be able to accomplish it. So while at the moment you are unable to complete those tasks, in the future. An immortality potion, or at the very least, a life increase potion, is required.**

Regina sat back down in her beach chair and frowned, her nail tapping the arm of the chair before looking up at the system and asking a question she had been thinking about since points were first brought up. "Is there perhaps a way to sell items and earn points?"

**Yes, all items can be evaluated and sold to the shop.**

"Even if I don't have currently have the item?"

**As long as you own it, it can be sold.**

"Perfect." Regina chuckled, knowing what she was about to do would send the people of Storybrooke into a panic... Once it was discovered, that is. "I would like to sell my mansion, as well as every item in my private vault. Hearts, spells, scrolls, potions, books, everything, though I think I'll keep my clothes."

**Very well.**

There was a pause, then to the side of Regina, an enormous chest appeared. One she knew was filled with all her outfits from her time as the Evil Queen in the enchanted forest.

**Your total is approximately 500,732 points.**

"Wonderful." The number, while a little surprising, gave Regina a bit of information on the worth of some items. After all, some of the things in her vault were unique or so rare, almost no one but her had them.

**Would you like to use 100,000 points for an epic lottery draw?**

"Epic?" Regina said, a smile spreading across her face. "If I have more points, am I correct to assume that there will be a higher draw?

**Once a million points are acquired, you may use the legendary lottery draw.**

"Hmm... I believe I'll save the points for now. Never know what may pop up in the future."

**Would you like to start your first task then?**

"Before I do, what of my magic? Will it be returned or unbound now that I am heading into a different world?"

Not having magic was almost like an unscratchable itch, one Regina couldn't remove or take her mind off of no matter how she tried. It was even worse now that the curse was over, and she had gotten her magic back, just to have it bound again while she was out of Storybrooke.

**Unless you are back in Storybrooke, your magical core can not be unbound. However, you may sell your magic to the shop and buy a new magic core, as well as any spells you may desire.**

Regina raised a brow at the system. "You really can do everything."

_Now the question is, do I sell my magic or not. It would be useless if I don't, and I have no desire to return to Storybrooke..._

"What about my spells, would I still be able to use them with a new magic core?"

**No, but you can buy the spells in the shop and relearn them.**

_Well, there goes that option._

"How much would I get for selling my magic?"

**One million points.**

_And the option is back again. A million is no small number... And this itch would finally be gone._

"I'll do it." Regina breathed out, already anticipating getting rid of her annoying itch.

**Very well, host.**

Regina blinked and almost sank into her chair. Her itch was gone, something that had been plaguing her for nearly three decades (besides a little reprieve from when magic was brought to Storybrooke) was finally gone.

**Would you like to purchase a magical core from the shop?**

Shaking her head, Regina looked back at the shop window. "No, that can wait. It will be better to purchase a core with some spells when I need it."

Scrolling over to the clothes section, Regina purchased a thin grey turtleneck, a buttonless open black jacket, and black pants. Her usual typical outfit, albeit more updated and better quality compared to the clothes she usually wore in Storybrooke. All for only five points as well, quite the bargain compared to the price the clothes would be with actual money.

Seeing the clothes appear in front of her, Regina grabbed them and started changing. "Any tips or helpful information I may need to know?"

**If you gather enough points, you may take a person with you back here, and they may travel with you to other planes.**

Regina froze, her arm halfway through the jacket as she registered the system's words.

**Of course, that is up to the host. If you so wish, you may travel alone and adventure through all the different planes in the multiverse.**

"Right." Regina murmured, putting the jacket the rest of the way on. A tiny flicker of hope being lit inside her, even as she tried to ignore it.

**Where would you like to go first, host? Almost every world is available to you as you have enough points to survive.**

Sitting back down in her beach chair, Regina crossed her legs and thought for a moment. Then looked up at the system. "Why don't you chose?"

**Scanning...**

**Scanning...**

**Scanning...**

**World chosen...**

**Transmigration starting...**

**XxXxXxX**


	2. Supergirl Earth-38 (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything!
> 
> (A/N) So the arrow-verse, Supergirl's world, in particular, has been chosen. Now I haven't seen Supergirl, so I'm skipping through it now as I write(I'm also starting in season two).

**XxXxXxX**

**You are now in the Arrow-verse multiverse. Supergirl Earth-38 if you wish to be specific.**

"Supergirl?" Regina raised her brow, surprised. From what she could remember, Supergirl was a character from one of Henry's comics. She was a part of a justice club or some other ridiculous name.

**Yes, host, at the moment. Supergirl is the cousin of Superman, the earth's protector, as well as an alien. They both fight crime, aliens, metahumans, and other invading forces.**

**Supergirl, also known as Kara Danvers, is currently working for CatCo. She is the heroine of this world, and going against her could have disastrous consequences.**

"What do you mean could?" Regina asked. While she wasn't planning on doing anything to Supergirl, it was good to know that if she ever did, what the consequences would be.

**Looking through past data, Supergirl has almost always won. She may have been beaten, humiliated, or just plain lost. But she's come back, swinging harder and smarter before coming out on top. Most hero's in this particular multiverse have that same odd... Quirk.**

"Of course they do, good always wins." Regina frowned distastefully. "Anything else?"

**Your identity in this world is Regina Mills, age 29. A billionaire investor who happens to enjoy good wine and likes to travel, tasting new dishes in different locations. You have been fully integrated into the world, along with records, pictures, and documents. Nothing is fake. It is as if you have been living here your whole life.**

"Why a billionaire? Is that part of my task?"

**Money is nothing special, any currency you want, you can get for a few points, and a thousand points alone will get you another billion.**

Regina raised her brow but nodded after a moment of consideration. If she really could live and die in this world, then move to the next one. What was the point of money? She could probably take it with her, but soon it would build up until she couldn't spend anymore. The real treasure was the perks, physique, mind improvements, foods, and other such items. None of those could be bought anywhere but the system shop, unless it was food or clothes, etcetera. But even that depended on the world. So altogether, money was relatively worthless.

"What's my task?"

**Main task - Start your own business to rival LuthorCorp,(future name, L-corp) or become a significant investor in LuthorCorp.**

**Optional task:**

**One - Secretly become an investor, then get a job as Lena Luthor's secretary.**

**Two - Become a hero.**

**Three - Become a villain.**

**Four - Defame Supergirl, Superman, and the DEO.**

**Five - Save earth-38.**

"Could I not invest right now, completing my task?"

**Yes, but the optional tasks are the ones that will take time.**

"Mhm..." Regina nodded thoughtfully, tapping her nails against her leg. "How do I invest?"

**If you spend 1.3 billion, you can purchase 31% of the Luthor stocks, becoming one of their investors.** **I can do it right now if you so desire.**

Regina nodded as she walked over to a door in front of her. "How much money do I have leftover?"

**After buying the stocks, you have 2.7 billion left.**

Walking through her penthouse, Regina admired the system's taste. Everything was the way she liked it, blacks, reds, whites. The system really did know her. The style was a lot like her old mansion.

Walking over to the front door, Regina was about to leave but paused. "Is there a way to speak through our minds? I can't exactly talk out loud now, can I."

**We can communicate in your mind.**

Regina nodded, a little uncomfortable at the system having such easy access to her mind. But there was nothing she could do about it.

Quickly opening the shop, Regina scrolled through the food section and chose a nice turkey roast, setting it down in the oven to cook by the time she returned. Purchasing some premade noodles, she placed the plate in the fridge to keep cold and headed for the door.

_Now, w_ _here's LuthorCorp? I want to apply for a job._

_**20 minutes later** _

"You're hired."

Regina stared at the middle-aged woman sitting across from her. A little confused at how easy it was to get hired.

_You didn't do this, did you?_

All Regina had done was walk in, ask to apply as a secretary, and got hired immediately. No asking for a resume, no long talk about past jobs or personality, no long wait to get a reply back, nothing.

**Lena Luthor's brother ran LuthorCorp in the past. But it has a terrible reputation as Lex Luthor is in prison, and many of his illegal dealings have been revealed, as well as his attempts to kill superman on multiple occasions. His most recent stunt also ended up killing quite a few people.**

_So no one's applying, and they're in desperate need of employees then—no wonder the stocks of such a large company was only around a billion._

"Wonderful." Regina smiled at the woman. "When can I start?"

"Let's just get your picture taken and give you an ID. Then your all good to go, Ms. Luthor is on the top floor."

_Will this cause problems later?_

**No, you have a resume and the qualifications for the job. Any background checks or inquiries into your past will be fine.**

Five minutes later, Regina was exiting the elevator and heading towards Lena Luthor's office, her new ID badge on her waist.

"Good day, Ms. Luthor."

"Good day."

Regina heard two people say as she entered Ms. Luthor's office.

Looking at them, she saw a good looking man with glasses, smiling softly, as well as a pretty blonde woman with glasses, who seemed a little nervous but still smiled slightly while following the man next to her.

_Those glasses look to be the same, just the male and female versions._

**That is Superman and Supergirl, disguised in their civilian identities.**

Raising her brow, Regina gave another glance at the two aliens as they walked past her before stepping inside her new employer's office.

"Hello, Ms. Luthor." Regina greeted politely. "My name is Regina Mills. I've been assigned as your new secretary."

"I see, and just how long have you been working here for? I don't remember you in my list of employees." Ms. Luthor asked with a raised brow.

"I was recently hired."

_Not exactly a lie, it was relatively recent. How recent, however, doesn't need to be specified._

Nodding, Ms. Luthor pointed to a desk right outside her office. "That will be your desk. I expect you to answer any incoming calls, schedule appointments, as well as any paperwork that needs to be done. Can you do that?"

Regina nodded. "Of course, Ms. Luthor."

_This will be interesting._

A few hours later, and Regina was busy finishing her work scheduling the last of Ms. Luthor's appointments. Something that had taken her far longer than it should. Too many people were canceling, and new people were scheduling meetings almost every ten minutes.

Groaning a little, Regina hung up the phone from yet another caller wanting an appointment. "This is worse than Storybrooke."

**Should I take over?**

_What?_ Regina questioned the system as she stood up, grabbing her coat. She was finally done for the day and wanted nothing more than to head home and curl up on the sofa, preferably while trying a new dish from the system shop.

**I can copy your voice and use the data to answer phone calls as well as schedule meetings.**

_And you didn't think to tell me this before!_

Sighing, Regina was about to press the button for the elevator, when the building started to shake. "What the hell is going on here?"

Grabbing the wall, Regina looked behind her and paled slightly as the building started to move forward. Desks, painting, plants, chairs, everything started sliding towards the back wall. The objects only lightly hitting the glass, not shattering it... yet.

Steadying her feet, Regina pressed her palm against the wall and slowly moved her way towards the stair door, the building thankfully not yet tilted enough to where she would have to climb. She would probably be stuck on the top floor if that was the case. Taking off her heels, ones that had purchased for two points earlier in the morning, Regina opened up the stair door and grabbed the railing. Quickly moving down the steps to the next floor, and the next, and the next.

_This is going to take a while._

_**One hour** _ _**later** _

"Home sweet home." Regina sighed, relieved, taking out the key to her apartment.

Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, something that had taken her quite a bit of time, Regina had found the entrance doors to be blocked by some fallen debris, so she went around the long way, exiting the building from the back, and cut across an alley before finally making her way home. Interestingly enough, Regina had heard from people around her as she walked that Supergirl and Superman had saved the building, keeping in it in place as they repaired it.

_I suppose I won't be completing the optional task and defaming the two heroes. I most likely would have died if they weren't there today._

**Chances of you dying without Superman and Supergirl's interference is 97.1%**

"What are you doing here?"

Looking to the side, Regina saw her boss, Ms. Luthor standing by the elevator. Her suit that had looked nice and pristine earlier that afternoon, now dusty with a few tears here and there.

"...I live here." Regina answered after a slight pause, pushing open the door to her apartment.

Ms. Luthor simply nodded, glancing down at the key in Regina's hands, not moving.

Regina waited a few moments before turning, giving Ms. Luthor a piercing look. "Was there something you needed, Ms. Luthor. If not, I have a roast in need of my attention."

Ms. Luthor being her boss, wasn't going to make Regina change the way she spoke or her attitude. She had been the evil queen for many years, and speaking the way she did was almost ingrained into her. Of course, however, Regina would still be polite, but anything more than that was pushing it.

"Well, then." A smile spread across Ms. Luthor's face as she came forward. "I wouldn't want it to go cold."

With those words, Ms. Luthor walked past Regina and entered the apartment.

Entering the apartment herself, Regina headed for the fridge, opening the shop and purchasing an extra plate of noodles as she walked. Bending down a little, Regina pulled the dish from her space, the fridge door blocking her actions. Then she grabbed the other plate, pretending to pull them both out of the fridge. "Am I correct in assuming that you're staying for dinner?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Ms. Luthor's replied, her smile widening slightly.

Pulling the roast out of the oven, Regina cut up some of the meat and placed it on the side of the noodle dishes. Grabbing a little parsley, Regina put it on the plate for a bit of color as well as the forks. Placing the two plates on the table, Regina went back to the cabinet and grabbed some sauces for the noodles.

Giving the dishes a look over, Regina realized what was missing and contacted the system.

_Would it be possible to purchase my own cider?_

In answer, the item shop window appeared in front, showing a photo of Regina's homemade apple cider. The price, ten points per bottle.

Smiling a little, Regina purchased two bottles, not caring in the slightest at the ten-point price. After all, the cider was something she made, and if it had a higher price than most foods. Well, that just showed the quality of her creation.

"Very nice." Ms. Luthor commented as they both sat down. A bottle of cider on the table next to them, both of their glasses filled.

Regina lifted a brow but said nothing, waiting to see her boss's reaction as she took the first sip of cider.

Chuckling, Ms. Luthor picked up the glass, no doubt having seen Regina's gaze, and took a sip. "Mmm... This is excellent. What brand is it?"

Swallowing a bite of her food, Regina answered the question, a tinge of pride lacing her voice. "It's homemade."

"Really?"

Regina nodded, twirling the glass in ber hand. "My apple tree back home. It's been with me for many, many years, and has made quite the amount of cider... Ms. Luth-"

"Ah." Ms. Luthor interrupted, placing her fork down on her plate. "No need for that, Regina. Lena is fine."

Raising her eyebrow, Regina watched the woman across from her a little confused.

_Why does she wish me to call her by her first name? I'm her secretary. I certainly never had my employees call me Regina when I was mayor._

"As I was saying... Lena." Regina said after a slight pause. "Why are you here?"

"Right to the point, I see." Lena smiled slightly, looking much more relaxed compared to when she was in her office earlier. "Very well, I'll be direct. I'm curious about you. You've become my secretary, and yet you can afford a penthouse in one I'm of the richest and safest areas of National city."

"That's it?" Regina's eyebrow rose.

"That's it." Lena nodded, her smile growing.

"I see." Regina hummed, quickly thinking up a believable story, while still somewhat sticking to the truth. "Well, I have nothing to hide. I'm an investor. It's how I gathered all my wealth. However, a few days ago, I was asked by a... Friend. To try and start up my own company."

"That must have been some friend," Lena replied. "Did you do it?"

"No," Regina smirked. "I don't have the time or knowledge even to attempt starting a company. So they gave me another task."

"What was it?"

"To become a secretary at a large company. LuthorCorp just so happened to be hiring."

From there, the conversation just seemed to flow, and Regina found herself getting along surprisingly well with the other woman. Something unexpected as previously, the only person Regina had gotten along with and could even consider calling a friend was Maleficent. Well, before the curse, that is. Unfortunately, Magnificent was still refusing to talk to Regina, furious over being trapped under the Storybrooke library for almost thirty years.

After an hour, dinner was over, and both women got comfortable on Regina's sofa. Another ice-cold bottle of cider on the table before them, their glasses full.

"What do you think about the company, L-corp, not LuthorCorp. My speech may have been ruined, but the name's still changed." Lena said with a sigh, leaning back against a pillow.

"It's... Interesting." Regina placed her glass down on the table and shifted in ber seat, her body now facing Lena. "However, I don't know enough about what the company does, or what it's working on to say anything more."

"I see, well." Lena smiled. "I'll just have to change that then."

Regina watched as Lena stood up and quickly left the apartment, barefoot. The shoes at the door either forgotten or would get picked up when Lena returned with whatever she wanted to show.

After a few minutes, Lena came back into the room and sat on the sofa. A small silver case in her hand. "This is what the company's been working on for the past few days. Unfortunately, it's just a prototype at the moment, so it's not very durable. However, it works."

Regina raised a brow and watched as Lena pulled out a small metal object, just a little larger than her hand.

_It almost looks like a futuristic computer mouse from one of Henry's old magazines._

"This is the prototype of an alien detection device I've been working on in the lab. It will allow humans to find out who among them is not one of them." Lena rotated the device in her hand, showing Regina all sides of it. "Now, while it's not market-ready yet. When it's finished, I'm planning on having this in every store, every town, all across America."

"Not worldwide?" Regina questioned, curious.

_I wonder if this will count as defaming Supergirl and Superman. I'm technically apart of L-corp now._

Lena shook her head. "One step at a time."

"Is it safe to use?"

"It's just a simple skin test. " Lena looked down and held her thumb above a small black square. "Here, let me show you what a negative response looks like."

Regina watched as the device flashed red before becoming green, staying that color as Lena removed her thumb from the device.

"See." Lena held out her hand the device in her palm. "Now, you try."

_I'm not considered an alien, am I?_

**No host.**

Taking the device, Regina copied Lena's actions and scanned her thumb. The result was a flash of red before turning green.

"See, works perfectly." Lena smiled, taking back the device and placing it in the case again.

Regina chuckled slightly. "So it does."

Hearing a small beep, Regina watched as Lena checked something on her phone, a slight frown flashing across her face.

"Problem?"

Lena sighed softly, standing up from the couch. "There's been a small delay in the building repairs. It may take a little longer than expected to get everything fixed.

Regina nodded, thinking back to the slanted L-corp building. It looked as it would topple over at any moment. A massive project considering part of the foundation was now broken.

"No need to go into work tomorrow, you can reschedule and cancel any appointments needed from here, " Lena said, grabbing the case from the table.

Nodding, Regina walking Lena to the door, opening it for the other woman. Getting a raised eyebrow and a small smile in return.

"Goodbye, Lena."

"Goodbye, Regina... We'll have to do this again soon." With those parting words, Lena walked out the door.

Regina watched as Lena walked down the hall and entered her apartment before closing the door.

_So that's where she lives._

**Why did you call her by her first name?**

Locking the door, Regina moved back to the living room, filling up another glass of cider before sitting down.

"...There is not a single person I trust in Storybrooke. Part of that is because I tried or did succeed in hurting most of them in the past. The other reason is simple. I don't like anyone but Henry in that town, so why would I trust them?" Regina smiled, looking out the large windows to admire the gorgeous view of the city lights below. "Now, here I am in a new world completely unknown. I have a chance to start over, to live my life the way I want. So why not take advantage of that?"

**And what of the Evil Queen? She's still you, that's not something you can remove.**

Regina's smile grew a little more wicked as she answered the system. "Well, I am technically immortal... Playing the villain in the future could be quite an enjoyable venture."

**XxXxXxX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Well, here's a slightly longer chapter. I found that I like Lena. At least, from the little I've seen and what I've read. And we'll see where her and Regina's friendship goes.
> 
> Ideas are welcome, I have almost nothing really planned, and I'm taking this chapter by chapter.
> 
> Review or PM me!

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Short chapter I know, but this is only for the first one. Every chapter after this should be 3-4k or more, preferably more.
> 
> Anyway, where should Regina go? The first person to review has a high chance of Regina going to that world(If I like it). I admittedly have no idea where she should go, so... Any ideas? By the way, I would like a task to go with the world you want her in, it would be helpful, but if that's too much, I'll come up with one.
> 
> I am currently in the middle of moving, so updates will be very slow... Maybe unless I have time.
> 
> I also now have a dis-cord, link in profile. So if you wish to contact me, that's easier as I get the notification on my phone. I do check fanfiction PM's, but it might be a long while to get a response, and for the guest reviewers, I can't respond. So I use dis-cord now.
> 
> Review or dis-cord PM me!


End file.
